Harmony in Key
by Filly1
Summary: The Dream Team find an old piano... they break out in the song, "Hallelujah" from Shrek... PG-13 for a cuss word and kissing


Title: Harmony in Key  
  
Author: Fillius [Filly] R. McNaire  
  
Rating: PG-13 A little language, and some * gasp * kissing  
  
Summery: The "Dream Team" come upon a grand piano in a desolate old room of the castle. Hermione begins to pluck a few chords, and they create a song fic "Hallelujah" (from Shrek)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are J.K. Rowlings… I screw with their heads. The song is on the Shrek soundtrack. "Hallelujah" sung by Rufus Wainwright.  
  
Hermione slipped out from under the invisibility cloak, "Umph." With the three of them growing, it began to be a snug fit underneath the fabric. Ron and Harry appeared as the cloak slide to the floor. All three of them gape at the grand piano in front of them- cobwebs strewn across it. Hermione approaches first, and opens to the stained ivory keys. She plunks a few keys; magically, the instrument is still in tune.  
  
"Hermione? Do you think it is safe playing with an instrument that is thrown somewhere in this castle?" Ron asks.  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't have anything dangerous in the castle that was easily accessible." She answered, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"You are forgetting about Fluffy. A three headed dog IS dangerous Hermione!"  
  
"Yes, but we were warned about the third corridor. AND it was locked. This wasn't. You stumbled upon the Mirror of Erised, and that turned out to be a good thing."  
  
Harry interjects for the first time, "Yes, but it could have corrupted us to nothing. We would have been only dreamers, forgetting reality. There was much destruction in that mirror if used in correctly."  
  
Hermione nods curtly at Harry, then plunks a few more notes. Harry and Ron exchange glances realizing the monster they created.  
  
Hermione, evidently remembering the lessons she had as a child, plays a melody. Singing along with it:  
  
//I've heard there was secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord\\  
  
She looks to her two comrades, before continuing: //But you don't really care for music, do you?\\  
  
Harry laughed, and stood behind her watching her play. Ron stood there shaking his head, and Hermione continued, showing Harry how to play the chords:  
  
//It goes like this: The fourth, the fifth, the major fall, the minor lift- \\  
  
Both Harry and Hermione sat up and stared at Ron as he answered her playing by singing:  
  
//The baffled King composing Hallelujah\\  
  
//Hallelujah, Hallelujah\\ Hermione's and Ron's voices create sweet harmony.  
  
Harry's amazing tenor answers theirs, //Hallelujah, Hallelujah\\  
  
Harry sits down at the piano, and Hermione stands up, crossing to Ron. Carefully, Harry picks the keys Hermione was playing. His tempo speeds up as he gains confidence.  
  
He sings to them: //Your faith was strong, but you needed proof\\ He smiled and nodded at Hermione.  
  
Turning to Ron, he continues: //You saw her bathing on the roof, Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you.\\  
  
Hermione, knowing the song, conjures a chair. She pushes Ron unto it, and magical ropes fasten him. She joins Harry with the singing: //She tied you to a kitchen chair, She broke your throne, she cut your hair-\\  
  
"Isn't that a fitting punishment for Malfoy?" Ron asks, struggling with the bondage. "I mean, the jackass walks like he has a crown on his head, and I bet if he didn't have magic, he would spend three hours on his hair. He must get the vanity from his mother…"  
  
Hermione shuts Ron up by kissing him tightly on the lips.  
  
Harry continues singing, //And from your lips she drew the -\\ Hermione releases Ron and he gasps, //'Hallelujah.'\\  
  
Ron sits at the piano and Hermione guides his hands with her wand, Harry walks across the room in contemplation:  
  
//Maybe I've been here before, I know this room, I've walked this floor…\\  
  
Peeves flies in holding hands with the Bloody Baron, not noticing the children, the Bloody Baron releases powerful bass notes: //I used to live alone before I knew you.\\  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione's jaws drop as they watch the Slytherin ghost and the resident poltergeist disappear. "I knew that whole house was fruity!" Ron comments.  
  
Harry continues with the song, the piano now playing by itself: //I've seen your flag on the marble arch, Love is not a victory march, It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.\\ He sighs and wipes a tear (?) from his eye.  
  
Hermione jokingly sings to Harry, //There was a time you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you?\\ Ron snorts at the innuendo, and Harry smiles, and hugs Hermione.  
  
When the two part, Ron sings to Hermione in a low, husky, and seductive whisper: //I remember when I moved in, you Your Holy Dark was moving too, And every breath we drew was Hallelujah.\\ He wraps his arms around her frame, and kisses her passionately. She laughs, and pushes him away.  
  
The three sing the chorus, mixing harmony beautifully: //Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah\\  
  
Hermione sings the last verse by her self, it means something to her, and you notice it in her voice. Her soprano rings like a tinkling, silver bell:  
  
//Maybe there is a God above…All I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you\\  
  
Ron places his arm around her shoulder, and brings her closer to him. Harry sings solo now: //It's not a cry you can hear at night. It's not somebody who's seen the light, It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah\\  
  
Again the trio come together to sing the final refrain: //Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah….\\  
  
Dumbledore appears in the doorway, "Beautiful harmony!" He wipes a tear from his sparkling blue eye. "You have been introduced to the Piano of Ynomrah. When played, it brings the player and anyone present, a great musical talent. The harmony they share creates an ever-lasting bond. I am sure that you don't need that to your friendship, as you are all the best of friends. Ynomrah will be moved to a new location soon, I am afraid it does have a bad after-effect for a couple of days…"  
  
Hermione's eyes grow wide, "Professor! What is the after-effect?"  
  
"Well dear, if a song ever comes to mind, you will break out singing."  
  
"Oh No!" she gasps.  
  
"How long does this last, Professor?" Harry asks.  
  
"Oh, it will wear off in a couple days."  
  
Ron groans, it would be just perfect for him to go around singing, he'd be a greater laughing stock, "I am sure Malfoy will never let this down."  
  
Dumbledore leaves, and Hermione gasps, "Oh, no! We are late for Potions!"  
  
They leave the corridor and Hermione begins skipping. Harry stares at her, when Ron joins her. By a force greater than gravity, he joins them. Their voices rise up in unison, "We are off to see the wizard…"  
  
A/N: Just something stupid I thought of while listening to the Shrek Soundtrack. "Hallelujah" is my favorite song on the CD, so naturally, I wrote it with the characters I love. I hoped you enjoyed my ramblings and insanity…  
  
Until next time: ~The Silly Filly~ 


End file.
